Charlie's Bella and Their Sweet Little Life
by xxBiMyWayOutxx
Summary: How Bella loves to be her father's lover girl and how her father made that happen. Not for kids. Dont like, dont read. Rated M for obvious reasons.


One afternoon as I was walking by my daughter's bedroom I noticed the light on her computer blinking. Out of curiosity and for the pure shits and giggles of it, I decided to see what she was looking at in her spare time. I was both undone and turned on by what I found.

There were two programs running. The first was a porn site called old men fuck young girls. She was a subscriber to it. The second was again, older men with young ladies, only this time they were engaged in over the knee spankings. She didn't belong to this one, but it had numerous one minute samples of its content. She was watching this one for free. I was dumbfounded. Also very horny. My wife had died when Bella was 12, and for  
the past two years I was basically celibate. As I watched the sample spanking video's I formed an idea that would get me finally lay, and it was going to be with my own nubile teenage daughter.

I proceeded to go through her closet and dresser drawers looking for what I wanted. Why was I not surprised when I found a well used vibrator hidden among her panties and bras. When I had found everything I was looking for, I laid it out on her bed, pocketed her toy, copied  
down the porn site addresses, wrote a note, taped it to the outside of her bedroom door and closed it shut. My idea was in place so I just went to my den, put the copied porn site addresses on my computer, and waited for Bella to come home.

I didn't have long to wait. Within minutes my darling daughter came traipsing into my den, gave me a peck on the cheek, asked what's for dinner and went running to  
her room. At 14 Bella had grown into quite the little lady. She was about 5'4", had developed nice pert breasts that stood straight out from her chest and has, a pair of well  
sculpted legs. I heard her stop in front of her door, silence for a couple of seconds and then an audible gasp was sent down the hall and into my ears.

The note my daughter was reading at that moment read:

"You are to take a shower, put your hair in a ponytail, put on the clothes, and only the clothes, I have laid out for you on your bed, and then come see me in my  
den. We have some serious things to discuss Isabella, and  
I expect you to do what this note says."

Using Isabella instead of her preferred Bella, I knew would get her attention. When she saw what clothes I wanted her to wear, and not wear, would really get her attention. I once again waited patiently for my daughter, all the while stroking her toy stashed between the cushions of my chair.

Finally, with her shower and dressing done, my obedient daughter made her entrance into my lair. I had put on her bed a small white t shirt, a pleated tennis skirt, and the sexiest panties she owned. They were hip-huggers, powder blue and a sheer nylon fabric. I could see my hand through them when I found them, so I knew I would be able to see the crack of her ass and pussy slit when she had them on. White anklet socks and tennis shoes completed her wardrobe. There was no bra.

She now stood before me, an old pervert's sexual delight. The tennis skirt was only inches from her crotch and ass cheeks, the t shirt was almost see through so I could readily see her nipples and her cute 14 year old tits. I rolled my chair over towards the computer and told Bella to sit on my lap. My chair has cushioned arms so to sit on my lap Bella had to rest her legs up and over them, this caused her loose skirt to tumble down to her crotch, she made sure  
it covered her pussy. I laughed to myself, "Not for long, my sweet little slut."

I put my arm around her waist and rested my hand on her bare thigh. As I spoke I caressed it with my finger tips. I told her I happened to see her computer on and  
as I went to shut it off (What's a little lie among perverts?) I discovered something that was troubling to me. I pulled up the spanking site and asked her if it looked familiar. She turned bright red, squirmed in my lap, which caused my cock to stir under her ass cheeks,  
and tried to mouth some words.

"Bella," I said. "Before you start to lie or tell a tale, I want you to know that if you do lie, the  
spankings I found men giving girls on this site will be nothing compared to the spanking I will give you."

Tears started to flow. I held her closer to me, kissed her wet cheeks, and whispered to her that she shouldn't worry, that if she tells the truth, I won't have to spank her.

I then brought up the old men fucking young girl's website. She turned even redder and the tears flowed even more copiously. I bounced her on my lap, hugged her even closer and said into her ear that it was all right, she had nothing to fear, I just wanted to talk and find out what she was up to. I asked her if she was still a virgin.

Still too numb to talk she just nodded her head.

I asked her how far she had gone with a boy. She looked me in the eyes for a split second, and then lowered her head. I said again that the only punishment she would receive was from lying, not from telling me the truth. Through her sniffles I learned she had let 3 different  
boys finger fuck her and had sucked off one of them.

I couldn't resist and asked if she spit or swallowed. She once again looked me in the eyes, lowered her head and mumbled neither, she couldn't make him cum. With some gentle prodding she told me she kind of liked being finger fucked, but they were too rough and didn't  
know what they were doing. She volunteered that while web surfing one day she saw a video of an older man finger fucking a girl and saw how it was really done, so she decided to join that site. I asked her if she liked looking at older men fucking young girls too. She lowered her head even farther and almost imperceptivity nodded her head.

I then asked her to log on and show me her favorite video. Bella jerked her head up with a start, and with eyes wide open she shook her head no. I tightened my hand on her thigh and told her to do as I said. Slowly she turned towards the computer and typed in her password. "Good girl," I whispered into her ear, and while loosening my grip, I moved my hand farther up her leg so my fingers were resting on the inside of her thigh, barely an inch from her panty covered pussy, the crotch of which was now peeking out from between the folds of her skirt.

When she found her favorite video it was my turn to be struck numb. The man in the video looked a lot like me. I then handed her her vibrator and told her I wanted to see her fuck herself while she watched a man who looked a lot like her father fuck a girl made out to be her age.

Bella handled the toy like it was on fire. I chuckled out loud and asked her how long had she been watching this site and how long had she been fucking herself. The answers were 3 months and one year, respectively. She could only nod when I asked if she came more when  
she watched the videos. I put my hands around hers and helped her turn the vibrator on. Its loud humming was the only sound in the room. I pulled Bella's skirt out of the way and guided her hands down to her panty crotch. I pulled the leg band away from her thigh and told her to slip the toy into her pussy.

It had barely gone in an inch when her body shook and my daughter had an orgasm while sitting on her father's lap while looking at a man old enough to be her father  
fucking a girl made up to look 14. My own cock was now rock hard and pushing against her ass. After her last shudder I picked her up, told her to put her arms around my neck tight enough so she wouldn't fall when I loosened my arms from her legs so I could undo my pants.

While my daughter held on for dear life with her arms around my neck I unbuckled my belt, undid the button, unzipped the zipper, and lowered them, along with my shorts, down to my knees. I then sat back down, placed her facing the computer, moved her skirt out of the  
way, and carefully positioned her so my cock was resting between the crack of her ass and was poking out the front just below her pussy lips. I then very slowly and as delicately as I could began to caress her pussy lips with my fingers.

Her panties crotch was slick, both from the panties material and from the juices oozing from her pussy. I ran my fingers up and down her labia, until I felt her clit bulge through. Then I rubbed it with my thumb, again very slowly and with great care. My daughter soon had another orgasm, this one longer and more forceful. She finally went stiff and then collapsed back into my  
chest.

Without waiting I pulled her panties aside and thrust two fingers into her pussy while rubbing her naked, exposed clit with my thumb. A third orgasm racked her body. My little baby girl was a real multi orgasmic pleasure toy. And best of all, she was _my _multi  
orgasmic pleasure toy.

When she finally had some sense to her I told her to get on the carpet on her hands and knees. I laid myself underneath her and while my hands massaged her panty covered ass cheeks guided her pussy down to my mouth. I licked at her panty crotch and rubbed my lips and chin against the fabric of her panties, luxuriating in their silken feel and the juices leaking from her pussy. I lapped my tongue around the clothing covering her clit, and then licked it with just the tip of my tongue. She came once more, her juices spilling through her panties and lubricating my mouth. I moved from under her and positioned myself to fuck her doggy style.

As I leaned over her back I whispered into her ear that her daddy was going to be her first fuck, and he was going to fuck her as much as he wanted. For the first  
time Bella spoke aloud, almost screaming, "Yes, daddy fuck me, fuck your little girl, I wanted to fuck you for years, yes daddy fuck me... fuck me!"

And so I did, pulling her panties aside and poking my cock up her wet and willing pussy, knowing there was no hymen or blood, or pain, her vibrator had taken care of that one  
year ago.

Bella came again, and never seemed to stop the whole time I had my dick up her cunt. And I have to tell you she was the tightest, warmest and wettest piece of ass I ever fucked. I also loved the feel of her panties as they rubbed against my crotch when I plunged my entire  
cock into her. As my dick probed her pussy my body was basking in the glow those smooth and soft panties caused against my skin. I vowed to myself that I would never fuck her again unless she was wearing panties.

When I felt myself ready to cum I pulled out of her, turned her around and told her to open her mouth. I looked into her eyes as I told her I was going to cum in her mouth; I was going to give her what the boy she sucked off couldn't. And as I continued to look my  
daughter in the eyes I came in her mouth, coating her tongue with my sperm, long pent up and needing a place to go. There was so much that it soon bubbled out of her mouth and ran down her lower lip and over chin. Still looking her in the eyes I told her to swallow it. This she quickly did and without a wince or gag.

She obviously liked the taste of my cum. I took a finger and wiped up what had dribbled over her lip and put it in her mouth and told her to suck it off. Bella was purring like a kitten as she wrapped her tongue around my finger and slid my goo down her throat.

I collapsed on my back on the floor spent and restful. My darling baby girl joined me, resting her head on my chest while straddling my right leg with hers. She told me that was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to her, and that I could fuck her any time and  
any where I wanted to. As tired as I was, I perked up when I heard that. That any where phrase made my spent cock jump in anticipation amid lewd thoughts.

We fell asleep where we lay. During the night we fucked again, barely awake and barely aware of what we were doing. She sat on me and I fucked her cowgirl style.

**

I awoke before she did and noticing the computer was still logged into the porn site I started navigating the content. There were several made out doors, though not in public, and several with two and sometimes three men fucking the girl. One video even had a gangbang  
with five old men playing poker when the babysitter came over to be paid. She was dressed much like I had dressed Bella and the first man even fucked her with her skirt and panties on. I found that quite erotic, so much so that I felt the urge to fuck Bella once again.

I bent down and turned my daughter over onto her back, spread her legs, pulled her panties to the side and stuck my cock into her still very wet pussy. Now I could really feel the fabric of her panty rubbing against my lower torso, and even more relished their feel against me. I was even more resolved to fuck her with her panties on. And when I saw how her skirt was splayed out over her belly and legs, I decided I would fuck her with her clothes on more than with her nude.

She looked so erotic and vulnerable lying before me, well fucked while dressed to fuck, anytime and anywhere, just like she promised. I took my time fucking her, glorying in the feel of her panties and pussy. When I was ready to shoot my wad I pulled out of her,  
straddled her head and put my cock in her mouth. Even half asleep she took me in like she was sucking a lollypop and when I started cumming she swallowed every drop. Now I was really spent and collapsed in a heap by her side.

**END**


End file.
